warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Joy Adoption
You slowly walk through the forest curiously. You then stop in front of a small opening. Suspiciously, you walk in and you see many cats, from the smallest kit to the largest elder. A tortoiseshell she-cat notices you and pads up to you. "Hello!" the she-cat meows kindly. "My name is Leafsong, and I run this adoption, Joy Adoption. We accept any cat that has lost its family. You may pick any of these cats. They would all like a family!" Past Cats of Joy Adoption Rules *If you would like to put a cat in this adoption, leave a message on the talk page. Include personalities and special abilities besides the name and pelt! *If you want to adopt a cat, please say so in the roleplay section. Symbol Key *This means that the cats are either mates, part of the same group, or siblings, and cannot be separated. @This means that the cat has a disability. ^This means that the cat has some kind of special ability. (Insert Clan name here)This means that the cat must go to a specific Clan. This means the cat is reserved for a user. Cats for Adoption Kits ^''Spottedkit'' - Calico she-cat with dark golden eyes. Is humorous and sarcastic. Can predict the future. *''Brownkit'' - Brown tabby tom. Is gentle and comforting. Hates killing and would like to be a medicine cat one day. Whitekit's brother. *''Whitekit'' - White tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Is kind and cheerful. Brownkit's sister. Apprentices Chesnutpaw - Chesnut-colored tom with pale green eyes. Is brave and loyal. Warriors *Hawkstorm - Mackerel tabby tom. Is fierce and brave. Sandsong's mate. *Sandsong - Pale ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes. Is calm and cautious. Hawkstorm's mate. Medicine Cats None currently. Sorry! :( Queens None currently. Sorry! :( Elder None currently. Sorry! :( Rogues *@Space - Gray marbled tabby tom. Is bossy and powerful. Is deaf, but is still very strong. Galaxy's brother and leader of Star and Galaxy. *Star - White she-cat with dark golden eyes. Is mysterious and aggresive. Galaxy's mate and part of Space's group of rogues. *Galaxy - Gray broken mackerel tabby tom with pale amber eyes. Is clever and sly. Star's mate, Space's brother, and part of Space's group of rogues. Loners None currently. Sorry! :( Kittypets Shine - Siamese she-cat. Is sarcastic and joyful. Wandered into the forest when attracted by fresh-kill. Roleplay Leafsong wandered around the adoption center, waiting for a cat. "Living out there was better than living in this stupid place," Space spat. "No, it's great here! And I don't know why you hate this place!" Chesnutpaw meowed angrily from the opposite side. "Shush, young one," Leafsong whispered. "You do not want to make a bad impression on a visitor, do you?" "The visitor's not even here yet!" Star snarled. Leafsong sighed. It was hard being the owner of Joy Adoption. 21:10, May 28, 2018 (UTC) ---- Lightningflight padded in curiously. "Hello," he meowed. "My name's Lightningflight, and I'm here to adopt a cat. Your name is Leafsong, right?" FlameIf I can't see you, 00:29, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ---- Leafsong nodded. She walked around the adoption center, telling Lightningflight about all the cats. "So," Leafsong purred. "Which type of cat do you want to adopt?" 00:31, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ---- "I want to get Yellowpelt, the loner," Lightningflight answered. He walked over to Yellowpelt and nuzzled him. "I'll bring you back to a Clan so you can live happily," he whispered, which made Yellowpelt grin. FlameIf I can't see you, 00:33, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ---- "Yellowpelt?" Leafsong meowed. "A wise choice. He's cheerful and caring. Hopefully you can bring him to a Clan and make him a medicine cat!" She quickly beckoned Yellowpelt outside with Lightningflight. "Come back soon!" she said. "Why is Yellowpelt leaving?" Spottedkit mewled. "You'll see," Leafsong smiled.Robinshadow I don't go looking for trouble; trouble usually finds me- Harry Potter Category:Adoption Category:Kit Adoption Category:Apprentice Adoption Category:Warrior Adoption Category:Queen Adoption Category:Elder Adoption